


glade

by kie



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 11:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kie/pseuds/kie
Summary: Aerith and Tifa take a day trip.





	glade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wimblydonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/gifts).

The motorcycle rumbled to a stop, and Aerith hopped off, her boots hitting the dirt with a thud. She stretched widely, her light sundress exposing her shoulders, and sighed while soaking in the hot sun that was beating down on the countryside.

Behind Aerith, at the edge of a dirt road—more of a trail, really—Tifa nudged the bike’s kickstand out with her foot. She tucked her long hair behind her ear with one hand, and hefted a heavy picnic basket out of the bike’s storage hold with the other.

“Does this look right?” Tifa said, shading her eyes and looking out over the foothills surrounding the two of them.

“Yes, this is perfect,” Aerith said, beaming and twirling to look at Tifa. “It’s just in these woods.”

Tifa smiled back. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Aerith led the way into the trees, easily picking a path through grass and underbrush that quickly became wild past the edge of the trees. Tifa kept up, branches crunching under her feet as she followed Aerith.

A brief walk through found them emerging in a clearing with a small pond. It was surrounded by small, vibrant flowers. Tifa watched Aerith’s face as they stopped at the tree line.

“Just look at them!” Aerith said. “Aren’t they beautiful?”

“Sure are,” Tifa said, smiling at her girlfriend. When Aerith had asked her to take a much-needed day off to accompany her on a foraging trip a few hours’ drive from the ruins of Midgar, Tifa had agreed readily without asking for much detail. She knew that Aerith was looking for something specific, and she supposed these flowers must be it. They didn’t seem very remarkable to Tifa, but it delighted her to see Aerith so excited.

Tifa looked around the clearing, and decided to set the basket down under a large tree dappling the grass with shade. She spread out a picnic blanket while Aerith immersed herself in the meadow.

Aerith picked careful steps around the plants, careful not to squish one with her boots. She knelt to smell them, and to touch their petals with delicate fingers.

When Aerith returned to Tifa, Aerith carried a dozen or so of the flowers in her skirt, with one tucked behind her ear. She laid them in the basket gently, before sitting down very close beside Tifa.

“All this way just for these?” Tifa teased. “I thought you were stocking up.”

“Oh, I am!” Aerith said. “These will last a long time once they’re dried. They’re very potent. But anyway, you seemed more than happy to take Cloud’s bike out for the day.”

“Well, he owes me, doesn’t he?”

They broke out food, and the wine, as Aerith told Tifa about the benefits of wild-foraged over what she might grow at home in the rebuilding city.

After starting on her third glass of wine, Aerith looked at Tifa with a sly expression, her cheeks slightly pink. “I brought something to share.”

Aerith fished a small envelope out of her pocket. Inside was a small quantity of curly, dried petals. She put three of them in her mouth, and swished around some water in addition.

Aerith offered them to Tifa next. “They’re a close cousin of the ones I gathered today,” she said. “Maybe start with just one.”

Tifa raised her eyebrows a little, smiling as she plucked one of the petals from Aerith’s hands. She mimicked the way that Aerith had consumed it.

“Whew, it’s warm today.” Aerith fanned herself. Suddenly she stood and peeled off her dress, standing in her boots and underthings. Her shoulders were slightly freckled under the straps of her lacy bra, through which Tifa could make out the shape of her breasts.

“That’s better.” Aerith laid down beside Tifa, propped up on one elbow. She twirled one of the fresh blossoms between her fingers. “These would probably make a cute garnish,” she said, pressing the flower to her face and breathing deeply. “Maybe you should buy some off me for the bar.” She batted her eyelashes at Tifa, her green eyes especially bright in the sunshine.

Tifa smiled. “It’s not a cocktail bar,” she said. She tugged lightly on the ribbon keeping Aerith’s hair tied back. “How’s business, anyway? What’s it like going back to selling flowers after everything?”

“It’s nice,” Aerith said. “It’s not just flowers. I’m doing tea and herbs and stuff. That’s what these are for, too… I’m diversifying, I guess. Maybe you should do the same.”

Tifa rolled her eyes a little, but her smile remained. “Even with the rebuild shaking things up, people aren’t ready for fancy drinks around my part of town.”

Aerith laughed. “Do you think the people buying this stuff are fancy?”

“I guess so,” Tifa said. “It didn’t taste like much to me, so I figured my palate wasn’t up to snuff.”

“Good thing the taste isn’t the point, huh?” A mischievous glint twinkled in Aerith’s eyes. “Most people smoke it, after all. But it’s just as effective when you eat it.”

“Wait, what did you just feed me?” Tifa said. She certainly was laughing an awful lot, she noticed. And Aerith was always stunning, but the way Tifa was reacting to her charm today was a little unlike her.

“Well…” Aerith looked mischievous. “I sell it as a love potion kind of thing. Just to spice things up. But really, it’s just your run-of-the-mill, mild psychoactive. And aphrodisiac.”

“It seems to work pretty fast.” Realizing what she’d said, Tifa laughed.

“Yeah, that’s why I can sell it in such tiny amounts.” Aerith grinned. “And save the leftovers for us.”

Aerith sat up, and ran her fingers through Tifa’s long, dark hair. “I’m so glad we could get away today,” she said, smiling. “I’ve missed traveling with you…”

Tifa reached out and traced the line of Aerith’s collar bone with feather-light fingertips. “Yeah, me too.”

Aerith straddled Tifa’s legs, cupping Tifa’s face with her hands as she kissed her. Her long fingers were gentle but firm against Tifa’s skin, trailing down towards her neck as Aerith withdrew, sitting back, her weight resting fully on Tifa’s thighs.

Light brown strands of hair clung to Aerith’s face, just a bit damp from the heat and from excitement. “Whew, these are strong,” Aerith said, breathless. She licked her lips, very pink from kissing Tifa, and Tifa’s face flushed as she stared.

“How about you? How are you doing?” Aerith said. “It’s crazy how wet I am right now.”

Tifa’s stomach tightened. Aerith’s forthrightness was always surprising, but right now, it was also extremely hot, and Tifa felt much the same. “Y..yeah,” Tifa replied, biting her lip. “They’re pretty strong.”

Tifa grasped Aerith’s ass, feeling her skin through the lace of her panties. She kissed Aerith under her jaw, then down to her collarbone, planting kisses up and down the length of her neck. Tifa could feel the slight vibration in Aerith’s throat as small noises escaped her.

Aerith grasped Tifa’s hand, guided her fingers between her legs. She hadn’t been lying. Tifa could feel how aroused Aerith was through the fabric.

As Tifa’s fingers worked against Aerith, Aerith slid her hand under Tifa’s shirt. She felt at Tifa’s breasts through her bra, thumbed at one of her nipples underneath.

Tifa groaned, a low and quiet sound. She lifted Aerith up and placed her on the picnic blanket, tugging her panties down her legs before resuming a rhythm against Aerith’s clit.

“Ahh, what’s wrong?” Aerith smiled, looking a little self-satisfied, grasping for Tifa’s free hand. “You need it too, huh? Need me to hurry up?” She grabbed at Tifa’s wrist and pushed down slightly. “Inside.”

Tifa’s fingers pressed inside of Aerith. Her strong fingers stroked a steady rhythm as Aerith rubbed her own clit.

Tifa forgot sometimes how physically strong Aerith was, and she was surprised at the strength with which Aerith squeezed her hand as she came, digging her heels into the grass, grasping and twisting the picnic blanket with her other hand.

Tifa peeled off her shirt, then her skirt. Aerith, her breathing heavy and hot against Tifa’s skin, dipped her head down and kissed Tifa’s flat stomach, running her hands down her abdomen and feeling the toned, solid form of her. Even though they were no longer running all over the planet, in constant fights with monsters, Tifa was clearly keeping in good shape. Aerith took her time enjoying the feeling of her muscles under her smooth skin before she finally moved her hands upward to her breasts.

The bra Tifa wore was tight and compressing, and Aerith played at the edge of it, running her finger under the band, before unzipping the front and freeing Tifa’s breasts. Aerith grasped one of them in her hand, rolling her thumb over Tifa’s nipple until it was erect, and then the other. She pressed her lips to Tifa’s neck, then her collarbone and clavicle, before finally kissing her breasts. Aerith moved her tongue slowly over the skin, Tifa making small satisfied noises as she did, and stifling a moan when Aerith mouthed at her nipples one at a time. Aerith played the very tip of her tongue against the sensitive skin, looking up at Tifa as she did so.

Aerith tasted Tifa through the fabric of her panties, teasing her briefly before pulling off the garment and pressing her tongue, hard and insistent, against Tifa’s clit. She moved her tongue in slow, steady circles, Tifa’s hand grasping a little roughly at her hair until it eventually came loose from its ribbon. Tifa’s muscles tightened, and she bit her lip and let her head fall back against the trunk of the tree.

“Ah—Aerith, fuck—” Tifa moaned as she came, Aerith’s face buried between her legs. Aerith grasped Tifa’s hand in her hair, and gently removed it to kiss her knuckles as she watched Tifa come down from her climax.

Tifa’s voice was rough and breathless when she spoke. “Wow, Aerith.” She gently smoothed Aerith’s hair back, smiling a little shyly.

The light turned warmer as the sun started its journey down towards the horizon. Aerith sighed and curled up against Tifa’s side. Tifa wrapped her arm around Aerith, running her fingers through her hair.

“We should do this more often,” Aerith said, her voice sleepy. “You’re a good business partner.”

“Don’t fall asleep, it’s getting late.” Tifa twisted a lock of Aerith’s hair between her fingers. “Your customers have no idea what they’re in for, huh?”

Aerith grinned at her.

By the time they left the thicket, it was becoming dark, and Tifa relied on Aerith to guide her out of the woods, pulling her along by her hand. The basket was a lot lighter, and both of their clothes were covered in bits of grass. Aerith had tied her hair back into its ribbon, and Tifa noticed a few stray leaves clinging to Aerith’s hair, though Aerith seemed unbothered.

Aerith clung to Tifa’s waist as they set off on the bike, the lights of Midgar’s Edge barely visible in the distance as the stars emerged overhead. Tifa glanced back at the woods they had left behind in the bike’s side mirror, certain that Aerith would not have to give her directions the next time that they made the journey.


End file.
